Nightlights
by Smite the Panda
Summary: A series of oneshots centered around Chrno and Aions relationship! :D Slightly Shonenai, but more like BROTHERLY LOVE. Rated K for now but expected to change
1. Lets Run Away!

Wee! This is a series of one-shots about Aion and Chrno's early relationship… I loooove brotherly love:D I don't think there'll be lemons… That's going a little bit far, and would do better in another fic. But there's love. The kind of sweet boyish love that I love so much. LOVE!

I know, I know… I should be working on my other CC fanfic… -Sigh- But I got into (Were yaoi runs rampant! ;D) writing Naruto fics and such. But I'm baaack! Me and my crappy writing are here once more to grace you with my crazy stories…

Anyhow, the first!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Night-light **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Aion! Aion!"

The little demons voice was swept up by the wind, carried across the forest to where the silver-haired demon stood. His ear twitched, his head turned, and there was Chrno, stumbling through the forest, breath puffing from that tiny open mouth.

Chrno lost his footing a few steps away and was sent crashing into his friend, knocking them both to the ground. As they untangled themselves and stood up, Chrno asked breathlessly "Were have you been?" The ruby pools of his eyes were wide and curious. "They're looking for you."

Aion smirked. "I don't need to be under their watch all the time! And neither do you, Chrno." the young demon took his best friend by the hand and pulled him through the trees at a run. The night air sailed past them as they burst forth onto a cliffs edge, the wide expanse of the world beyond their own sucking the breath from them, making them stop and sigh. "Let's run away," the little silver haired demon said softly.

A small shiver ran down Chrno's neck. "We should go back… They'll be angry." But as the words passed over his lips, he knew he didn't really mean them. Aion was crazy to think that they could just step out into the world and make it, but a part of Chrno thought that maybe… Maybe the two of them would be able to live on their own if they were together.

Aion thunked his little fist against Chrno's head, making the demon boy squeak. "You're like a helpless little _human_!" he sighed in mock exasperation. "Grow some horns, will you?"

Chrno pouted.

The two friends sat down with their backs to the forest, looking out over the cliff to the hills beyond. A comfortable silence passed between them before Chrno spoke.

"Aion," He muttered, resting his head against the other demons shoulder. "Do you think…" His voice trailed off.

Aions shoulder twitched under the dark-haired demons cheek. "What is it, human?" He regretted taunting him when Chrno broke the contact with his shoulder and frowned.

_'Do you think…' _

"Never mind."

Aion didn't pry, and they were quiet again. Chrno's head moved down for a second time, and he snuggled into the other demon child. The air was warm and tasted of summer, and the two of them sat like that for a long time, humming a tuneless melody of childhood against the evening breeze.

_'Do you think that maybe…'_

Aion looked down at his friend. "Sorry. What was that?"

Chrno just smiled, shutting his crimson eyes. "It was nothing, brother." They made their way back through the forest, to the sure punishment of their elders, tiny fingers intertwined;

Binding them close in the darkness.

* * *

Ok, so that was short. But it's called a "one-shot" for a reason! And I'm planning for at least 6 or 7 more, going through little times in their lives and relationship.

LOVE, people! They had LOVE! –Pounds on her chest and screams-

Ok then.

Aion: That never happened!

Chrno: As if I would get that close to _this_ sadistic freak.

Aion: Pussy.

Chrno: Masochist.

Me: LOVE!

(They're short, so I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Then you'll have something to R&R... But until then, if anyone has ideas of these precious moments in their past that they want me to make a chappie about, tell me and I'll add it in! Maaaaybe. Again, sorry that this first one was so short and random. ;D)


	2. Sparks

Hullooo! I've decided to add new chappies every other day... Provided of course that my life doesnt **crush me** like an ant in the time being.

_DisClaMEr: Moriyama owns CC... And he can own me too, any time he likes. 3 I don't make any money writing this crap. :D LOVE! _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sparks**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Aion, you're drunk." Chrno said with a sigh, tugging the older demon along by the arm.

"Awwww," Aion grinned sheepishly, reaching out to poke Chrno in the nose and getting his cheek instead. He looked like he was about to say something else, but his face flushed a deep pinkish color and he fell face first onto his friends chest.

_Passed out._

The dark haired demon boy groaned. As soon as they were out of the care of their elders, the two young demons had set out on their own, ignoring further schooling. Not that they needed it, of course. The two of them were smarter than any of the mentors they had.

After leaving the safety of Pandemonium, however, Aion had proceeded to drag them around various bars and night clubs in the human cities by night. The noise and clamor of the cities thrilled him to no end, and Chrno was the unlucky bloke forced to haul him back to an inn every time Aion got a little bit too much to drink.

The night air was crisp and cool; ruffling Chrno's hair and making him shudder. He propped his silver-haired friend up against a tree and patted his cheek. "Wake up, you fool. Come on now…" The strength of his little slaps increased. "I'm not moving you anywhere. Not tonight!"

His partner's eyes fluttered open and he let out a moan. "Why'd ya hittn' me?" Aion asked in a slurred growl.

Chrno ran a hand through his hair, face contorted in disgust. "What are we doing?" he asked. "Just what on earth do you think we're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Aion seemed to sober a bit. He squinted at him and lazily brought a hand up to rub at his face.

The dark haired demon stood and let out an exasperated sigh. "When we left you said we had to make something of ourselves. You said we had to _be_ something, _do_ something… You were so sure of what you wanted! And now what is your plan? Beat up humans and steel their alcohol. _That_ will make us legends, no doubt." He spat the last words and clenched his fists.

Aion stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

Chrno's ear twitched. "You think this is funny? The way we're living?"

The two of them were still fairly young. From a ways off to an on looking human, it would have appeared to be two ten year old boys fighting in the early hours of the morning, two young children conversing by the forests edge.

"Chrno, my sweet brother," Aion smiled and picked himself up. "Never have I seen you so interested in the adventurous side of life!" Brushing himself off, he stretched and shook his head to clear it of the effects of human drinks. "But I have something much better than we ever thought possible… That we ever thought _imaginable_…"

"You're more drunk than I thought." Chrno moved closer behind the silver-haired boy, reaching out to take his arm, to lead him on to another 'adventure' of finding a place to stay. "Come on. We'll just go."

Aion turned to his friend and violet eyes met crimson. "Oh no, little one. Oh no…" His featured darkened and he let out a small chuckle. "You see, we're going to rule the _world_ together."

"What did you _drink_?" Chrno's ears drooped. "We have to get you to bed before you hurt yourself."

But Aion was laughing again, dropping his human guise and spreading leathery wings against the night sky.

* * *

Lalalaaaa...

Ok! So that was still short.

But I'm gonna make the next ones better! And more significant! And all of this is part of my master plan anyway. Sigh Yes, I'm amazing.

Aion: Huddles in a corner and strokes Pandamonium's severed head Oh yesss... You know I only have eyes for you... Yeeessssss...

Chrno & Me: Oh, my...

Anyway:D As soon as I get life out of the way, I'll work on my other neglected story... But until then, ciao!


End file.
